


Sorry, Wrong Number

by akaashi_stan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nude Photos, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashi_stan/pseuds/akaashi_stan
Summary: Kuroo gets a message from an unexpected someone.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 73





	Sorry, Wrong Number

The morning had started out just like any other for Kuroo. He got out of bed after hitting snooze on his alarm clock multiple times, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He had then proceeded to grab a piece of toast from the kitchen counter before putting on his coat and making his way to school for morning volleyball practice with his precious team.

When Kuroo arrived at the high school, he put on his volleyball uniform and made his way to their usual gym for practice. "Its about time you showed up", Yaku snorted before leading him to their side of the net as they had a quick practice game with the rest of the Nekoma teammates. Kuroo spend that half an hour getting comments from Kenma about his spiking and giving Lev advice every few minutes on how to improve with his techniques.

When the game came to a close, Kuroo walked over to his bag and pulled out his water bottle and phone. While scrolling through his notifications, a certain one caught his eye. It was a text from Akaashi which in itself was strange. They dont usually send messages to each other unless a new training camp was coming up or if their teams were planning on practicing with each other. Kuroo thought back to when he heard their next practice match was and remembered that it wasn't scheduled until about two weeks from now. "What could Akaashi have wanted from him now?", he wondered as he opened the text message.

Now, Kuroo wasn't a stranger to nude photos and knew one when he saw one. He however was not used to seeing nude photos from one of his friends. His best friend's boyfriend to be more specific. "Whatcha looking at?", he heard from his side and immediately hid the phone in his pocket. That might have been the fastest his arm has ever moved and that was saying something sense he's an amazing spiker. 

"Nothing", Kuroo quickly responded and gave his friend a grin to hide the fact he was lying. Of course though, this is Kenma we're talking about so he could see right through the other. However instead of calling Kuroo out on his bullshit, Kenma decided to just drop the subject and roll his eyes in return. Kuroo let out a sigh of relief as he watched the boy start playing a new mobile game he'd bought the other day.

The raven-haired boy took his phone back out and analysed the message he'd received. It was a picture of Akaashi on a bed, butt in the air, and the fingers on one of his hands spreading his cheeks apart for the camera. It might have been the hottest thing Kuroo had ever seen, but like hell he'd ever admit that. He still could not believe he was looking at his best friend's boyfriend, his own crush, stoic setter Akaashi Keiji, in such a sexual position right now. Damn it, Kuroo could feel himself getting hard in his shorts.

"I'll be right back!", Kuroo yelled out to his teammates as he left the court and made his way to the volleyball club's locker room. He decided he should probably get rid of his little problem as quick as possible before returning to the others. He'd probably get the shit beaten out of him if his teammates knew he'd gotten hard by the sight of Fukurodani's setter. Yeah, he definitely would.

Kuroo had liked Akaashi ever sense Bokuto had introduced him to him. Kuroo could not believe someone that beautiful could exist on this evil planet. Akaashi was by far the prettiest male he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. But Kuroo's interest in the boy had been put on hold when Bokuto had told him Akaashi was his boyfriend. Sure, he was happy for his friend but he was also heartbroken by the fact he wouldn't have a chance with the prettiest guy he's ever laid eyes on.

Kuroo palmed at his erection through his underwear as he watched precum stain the fabric. Here he was again masterbating to the thought of Akaashi and his beautiful eye's, fluffy hair, plump lips, and sexy body. A body he'd probably die to be able to touch and feel every single part of. But at least for now, Kuroo was finally able to look.

His eye's were glued to the picture on his phone as he pulled his underwear down to his knees. Akaashi has the best ass he's ever seen and those thighs were something he'd love to squeeze his face between. Kuroo imagined in his mind that Akaashi's skin was most likely as smooth as it looked and would feel amazing in his own hands. 

He looked at the ass in the picture and moaned as he finally felt the need to cum. As Kuroo ran his hands up and down his length, he imagined digging his dick deep inside of that gorgeous ass before him before pulling out just to push back inside. Akaashi's hole would feel so tight and hot around him and Kuroo would fuck the other so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for days without limping. "Akaashi", Kuroo groaned out loud as he felt his release finally spill onto his stomach. 

Kuroo gasped for breath and tried his best to relax enough to be able to pull his clothes back onto him. He definitely felt guilty everytime after masterbating to the thought of Bokuto's boyfriend but hey, what the guy didn't know couldn't hurt him. For now, he'd have to keep these feelings to himself and hope for the best to come out of this situation. All Kuroo knew right now is he wanted Akaashi all to himself and would give anything to be able to fuck the guy in that picture he just touched himself to.

He heard a knock on the door to the locker room and turned his head to that direction. "You alright in there Kuroo?", Yaku asked from outside. Kuroo yelled back a quick affirmative before putting himself back together and going back to the gym for practice. But not before looking back to check his phone.

"Sorry, wrong number."  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day everybody! Hope you enjoyed whatever this was lmfao.


End file.
